


snapshots

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's perfectly legitimate for Jenson to be taking photos of Nico like this, half-naked and touching himself. After all, Jenson is a photographer specialising in Formula 1 photos, and Nico is a Formula 1 driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sundaymorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/gifts).



Jenson takes photos. Mostly of cars, fast cars on track and those who drive them and an assortment of people in the paddock -- mechanics, team principals and the like. That's why it's perfectly legitimate for him to be doing this with Nico, driver for Mercedes F1 team, camera in his hands, click of the shutter going off with each shot he takes.

'What's this for?' Nico asks. There's a smile on his lips as he shifts on the bed. His race overalls are bunched up around his waist, and Jenson silently thanks the racing gods for how Nico's fireproof underwear is a two piece suit. The top's pushed up to reveal Nico's stomach, and Jenson swallows hard, eyes following the fine trail of hair on Nico's stomach that disappears past Nico's clothing.

'Driver portraits,' Jenson says with a grin. 'Can you push the top further up?'

Nico looks at Jenson, amused, and does as he's told. Jenson watches as Nico stills, hand still on clothes as he holds the top up above his nipples, as if he's offering his body to the camera. So obscene.

(It isn't as if Nico hasn't done this for Jenson before, god only knows how many times they've fucked and made love, but this is entirely different because it's Nico baring himself for Jenson's camera)

'Take it off,' Jenson says, motioning to Nico's top.

Nico complies. 'Now what?'

'Touch yourself.' Jenson's voice is shaking as he watches Nico through the viewfinder of his camera, almost forgetting to breathe.

Nico laughs. He brings his fingers to his lips, making a show out of sucking on them as Jenson takes shot after shot. Then he reaches down to palm his cock through his overalls, and it isn't long before he's fully naked, fingering himself until he comes all over his stomach.

'Driver portraits, huh,' Nico huffs later on when Jenson brings him some tissues to clean up. 'Do you do this with everyone?'

'Just you,' Jenson says, pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead. 'Only you.'


End file.
